imperatrix_centuriifandomcom-20200215-history
Commander Gates
Commander Gates was a Commander in the Imperial Military after the fall of the Eternal Empire. He was a Lieutenant in the Centurii Civil War. He commanded operations on Balmorra, where he would come into contact with the Imperatrix Centurii in the form of Khasasen and two Soundblaster clones, Grand Admiral and Alcoholic. He also is in charge of an unknown operation, code named Operation: Hidden Gem. Fighting A Ghost Gates had fought a bit against Zakuul when they first invaded, but when peace was made he stayed with the Imperial military at the rank of Lieutenant. He was a bit annoyed at his post on Hoth, and when an Imperial strike team led by Riviembis, Beyiw, and Net'skebio arrived on Hoth, he seized the opportunity to join them. However, after an encounter with a group of Szallath clones, Lieutenant Gates was left to die. He managed to escape, but grew a deep anger towards the Centurii. Centurii Civil War Then the Imperials received a message from Karuviswo, who would express interest in having the Imperatrix Centurii rejoin the Empire. He said that they would need some military forces from the Imperial army, and the Empire agreed. Gates eagerly joined the Imperials that were providing support. Gates joined his superiors on the battlefield, and upon their deaths at the First Battle of Dromund Kaas at the hands of Beyiw, he would take over their command. When the General in charge of all Imperial forces in the war was killed at the Battle of Voss, Gates would use this to his advantage and command the whole of the Imperial forces. He lost the Battle of Tatooine, but would win a victory at Quesh. However, that victory was because it was a distraction, and the Dromund Kaas HQ would be taken by the Independent forces after the Empire had captured it during the First Battle of Dromund Kaas. Gates would then win one of the two victories at the Battle of Alderaan, the second being won by Karuviswo. Gates would then fight in the Battle of Hoth, and would lose. When returning to the Empire after the war, he was given the rank of Commander, thrown on Balmorra, and ignored by the Empire. Balmorra Commander Gates was the leader of the Imperial forces on Balmorra after the fall of Zakuul, and he would be stationed at Sundari Outpost, close to the Balmorran Arms Factory. He spent most of his time attempting to take this, and his forces would most likely have been wiped out if not for the interference of the Imperatrix Centurii, who first sent Brigadier General Khasasen to help. When this proved to not be enough, Grand Admiral Soundblaster arrived with a group of clones, including Alcoholic Soundblaster. The Soundblaster clones took the arms factory, but would be ambushed by Imperial forces and sent off of Balmorra. Gates would imprison Khasasen, although the Brigadier General escaped and stole encrypted files that contain important information about Operation: Hidden Gem. Category:Character